Found Out Secret
by Popperlolli
Summary: Danny starts off with a farely normal after school walk home. He gets to his place, and his family was acting, well, a little stranger than usual. Even Jazz was acting odd, and he wondered why.....


Hey! This is my first Danny Phantom story! I hope you like it, even though it's short! 

I dont own Danny Phantom, or any of the characters. !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i Found Out Secret

Riinnng!

"Finally, school's out for the day!" Danny said in releif. " I'd though Math Class would never end!"

The fresh outside air fealt good.

"Yeah, I know eh?" Sam replied. Her dark hair blew onto her face by a breeze and she moved it aside. " Mr. Lancer wasnt as exited as

usual, class was exceptionally boreing. I wonder why..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean...Oh, and um, Dash is comeing. We'd better go", mentioned Tucker, notioning towards the bully. "I'll

see you guys later then."

"Okay , Later!" Danny yelled to his friends, before finally turning and heading home for the day.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

"I am Technus, master of all things electronic!" Yelled a familiar ghosly voice. "I shall rule your world and all appliances with it!"

"Oh, give it a rest, will ya?" Danny sighed, as he changed into his ghost form. His white hair shone in the sun as he took to the skies.

"You are no match for-"

"BOOM!" Went the sound of a fist hitting metal as Danny socked Technus right in his mouth,

"Ow!" Technus yelled in pain and surprise. " You will pay for interupting Technus mid- sentance like that! Feel my wrath of FURY, you-"

"BOOM! Goes the sound again as Danny punches Technus to the ground.

Technus sits up, and starts yelling a new speech. "FINE, YOU WIN! I'll come back another day, and win over your appliances!"

And with that, Technus rubbed his cheek where Danny had punched him, got up, and dissapeared in thin air.

"Well, that was easy." Danny said. "Time to get going". And with that he flew home.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

He landed on his door step after diving from the skies, and walked into his house. Jazz was standing in the hallway,

looking at todays Mail.

"Mom and Dad are upstairs, they want to talk to you about cleaning your room or something" Jazz explained, while still reading a letter.

"Okay, I'll go and talk with them." Danny said. "I doubt it's anything major."

Danny walked past Jazz, and she glanced up at him as he walked up the first five steps.

"Danny, Wait!" Jazz yelled suddenly to Danny as he continued up the stairs.

Danny turned his head and glanced down at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"What's her problem?" He thought to himself. Thinking nothing of it, he wandered up, wondering what to say

to his parents regarding his room.

"Danny, no!" Jazz thought to herself. "Stop!" she screamed in her mind. "Stop, Danny! Stop!"

Danny made it up the stairs, and to his door way, where his parents were standing there stareing at him.

"Yes, I know my room needs to be cleaned, and I'll be out in a second to talk to you about it." Danny explainded.

"Danny! Is that you? Are you feeling okay? Questioned Maddie, Danny's mom.

Danny gave his parents a funny look, shrugged his shoulders, walked into his room and locked his door behind him.

"Everyone is acting so strangely today, I wonder why..." Danny thought. "Jazz yelling for me to stop, my parents staring

at me and asking odd questions...I'll call Sam and Tucker and ask them what they think of this...

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

..."Yeah, your right Danny, that is odd..." Sam said on the phone.

"I'll think about what you have said, and call you if anything comes up" Tucker said. "Until then, Later!"

"Bye, guys" Danny said, and he hung up the phone. He picked up a comb from his desk, then went over

to his mirror to comb it. His white hair was all tangled and his black jumpsuit had dirt on it.

...white hair...black jumsuit...

"Oh no..." Danny gasped.

Cool, eh? I'll write Ch.2 shortly. Please review, it'd be nice to know people have read it!


End file.
